


Land of Dreams (Yume no Daichi)

by Asterne_In_a_Sky, MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Parody, Phantom of the Opera references, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterne_In_a_Sky/pseuds/Asterne_In_a_Sky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: On online singing groups, Gilgamesh follows Arturia, liking her voice. When she notices, she starts to listen to his recordings, and when she sends him a polite compliment, impressed, he immediately begins a conversation with her. After talking for a while and singing a song together, they chat once again.





	Land of Dreams (Yume no Daichi)

Gil: "Your voice is angelic. Worthy to be listened to."

Arty: "Thank you, I appreciate your compliment. You don't sing badly yourself. I've enjoyed the experience of singing a song with you."

Gil: "It's an experience worth repeating. Sing again with me, in a strange duet."

Arty: "I wouldn't say no to that, but I'd rather keep it a maybe for now. Thank you for the offer though."

Gil: "Perhaps it would work better with a choir after all."

Arty: "It may be true, but I'm afraid there isn't one available."

Gil: "Not right now, but there could be one in the future. Possessing your incredible singing voice."

Arty, thinking, ‘Where is that block button again… oh right… there isn’t one in this app’

Arty: “…I sure hope you are not implying what I believe you are implying. For your sake, I hope you are either drunk or too young to realize what you're sounding like.”

Gil: “I wouldn't and don't care about such trivial matters as to what it's 'sounding like', as long as you sing for me.”

Arty: “I’m not your angel of music. I won’t sing for you.”

Gil: “You do have the voice to be it though. In all your fantasies, you always knew that.”

Arty: “Man and mystery aren’t both in you. Your conversation is becoming stranger with every new sentence.”

Gil: “But we are in a labyrinth, where night is blind. You never know.”

Arty: “You aren’t inside my mind. You have an impressive voice, but you are not the Phantom of the Opera.”

Gil: “That is true. I am not a ghost.”

Arty: “But if you were the phantom and if according to that, you are indeed here, should I beware, then?”

Gil: “I am not a phantom, nor am I the Opera’s phantom. And yet… you still turn to glance at me.”

Arty: “You have no power over me. You certainly don’t come to me in my sleep. And I don’t dream again to find you.”

Gil: “Why are you against the idea? I am not the mask you wear, and you are not mine. But our spirits and our voices could combine, in both our minds. And you already have that idea in your mind.”

Arty: “…”

Gil: “Will you sing with me, my angel?”

Arty: “…With you, or for you?”

Gil: “…Both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Asterne_In_a_Sky: Remember people, always make sure to check if your app has a blocking option. :D 
> 
> MidoriKurenaiYume: the title comes from a Kalafina song, part of the album 'Consolation' ;) thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
